hallows_edgefandomcom-20200213-history
Mariah Xavier
'SPOILER WARNING: Plot details }|for }}}|}} follow. ''Caution is advised. ' Mariah Adele Xavier is the mother of main character Austin Cooper and wife of Executive Leader of Alter program Frank Xavier. Getting married and pregnant at a young age to Piérre Noél, affected Mariah majorly and at present day does not keep in contact with her relatives from her home town Austin, Texas. As a young girl Mariah was in beauty pageants and was also in the running for Miss Universe in 1997 at 19 years old. BIOGRAPHY Category:Templates Early LifeCategory:Infobox templates Born and raised in Austin, Texas. Mariah was in pageants until the age of 16 years. Mariah was scouted at an early age and began modelling for brands such as GAP. Mariah as seven brothers and sister, her being the youngest. There was a large age gap between herself and her other siblings making her a rather spoilt as a child. She began stages of being trained to become a beauty queen. Becoming Miss Austin --> Miss Texas --> Miss USA. Miss Universe was held in Paris in 1997, there she met her first husband and father of her only child Piérre Noél. He was a photographer at the event and was designated to Mariah in-particular. Both had fiery personalities but ended up falling in love. Three months into the relationship Piérre proposed and they married soon after. They permanently resided in Lyon, France. Around this time Mariah cut herself off from her family as they showed their concerns over such a quick marriage and the clash of personality between Mariah and Piérre. Both stubborn and fiery led to heated arguments almost every day. When it came to naming their child Mariah was stubborn, displaying eagerness to hyphenate their son's name so that he would inherit her award-winning surname. Therefore Austin is also named after the city Mariah was born in, and wanted to maintain her Texan "roots". On the night of 14th of April 2003, Mariah received a letter from her husband declaring that he would be divorcing her. Stating he couldn't stay in a toxic relationship anymore, and that he had grown to try drugs and alcohol to cure his depression. He left for rehab soon after. Leaving Mariah a single mother with a five year old son drove her mad. She quickly moved back to America, residing in Los Angeles and took on modelling as a job once again. When Austin was eight years old, she met her second husband billionaire entrepreneur Frank Xavier whom she fell in love with. He quickly took on (she presumed) 'fatherly' role with Austin. When Austin turned 10 Xavier informed his wife of the program he was investing into and thought Austin would be a 'stand-out' candidate. Without hesitation she signed away forms declaring that he could be trialled and tested for the Alter program as seen fit by her husband. Little did she know this meant Xavier was able to test multiple serums on her son without legal battle if it came down to it. At the beginning of the novel Mariah is happily married to Xavier, although a burning memory haunts her thoughts, of a time Xavier and Austin were around each other for the day and Austin came home with a bruised eye and fractured wrist. She often writes off Austin's physical markings as practice for the program rather than physical abuse from her husband. PERSONALITY Mariah's personality stays constant throughout the entire series. Mariah grew up extremely privileged and adored that it made her quite a selfish and self-centred person. She hated being told 'no' and was more interested in herself to listen to the comments of others. She was instantly smitten with Piérre, and this forced her to put up a facade in order to try and keep him. She hated the attention he gave Austin after he was born. She was never over affectionate with her son, what she did love always saying was how handsome he was and how lucky she was to have her son be so handsome. Mariah is quite superficial caring more about designer clothes than the studies of her only son. She is quite snobbish, stubborn and overbearing. She's intelligent in her own way but not particularly book smart. APPEARANCE Marley is naturally an extremely beautiful girl, and this is mentioned heavily in reference to Marley's inferred character. Marley has pure blonde hair (sunshine blonde) that reaches her mid-back, and is thinly straight. She usually wears her hair down, parted to her left side. Sometimes her front is put back in a braid and sometimes yet rarely wears a headband in her hair. Her eyes are "doll-like" with thick long lashes and large hazel iris'. She is lightly tanned, and has a slight hourglass petite figure. Due to her athleticism she is muscle definition in her legs, arms (lightly) and her stomach. *this grows as she trains with Austin. Marley maintains an innocent, calm set to her face most of the time. She is quickly branded as 'pretty', 'stunning' or 'gorgeous' when people first set eyes on her. *Even going as far as to say 'prettiest many people have ever seen'. ''People don't expect Marley to be harmful due to her inferred character. Marley constantly tries to outgrow this brand to her. She doesn't gain much respect (even though she is an Adair child) due to her innocent beauty and continually tries to prove better. She constantly deflects these compliments and maintains that she has 'boring', 'normal' or 'plain' features. RELATIONSHIPS Marley acknowledges her relationships with a whole heart and messing with anyone she cares about/ loves will make her humanity switch off. This can be seen when she views ether Austin or Alana being tortured. She prizes these relationships with the uttermost importance in her life. Which makes her humane, and makes it hurt more when she's betrayed. Marley Reilly relationships (page) * Austin Cooper ''(Romantic Interest) '' * Alana Wells ''(Best friend) * Mason Adair (Father) * Oliver Atchison (Ex-boyfriend) * Ally Reilly (Mother) * Kieran Reilly (Step-father) * Chace Reilly (Brother) * Kolton Sommers'' (Close friend)'' * Grayson Adair (Grandfather) * Bianca Rivers (Close friend) * Blake Rivers ''(Close friend) '' TRIVIA * Marley has a habit of blushing deep red and biting the side of her lip when put in uncomfortable situations/is embarrassed/ or stares. * In regards to her appearance, many people refer to Marley as 'stunning' whereas she considers herself to be 'quite plain'. * She went to Nationals for track. * She is the fastest runner in her state. * Her biggest fear is being alone. * Favorite color is Sunshine yellow. __FORCETOC__